mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Jared ben Mahalaleel
6th Patriarch of Genesis * Genesis 5:15-20 * Born 460 / Died 1422 (Years after Adam) * Father: Mahalaleel ben Cainan * Son : Enoch ben Jared Biography Jared or Jered (Hebrew: יֶרֶד ,יָרֶד Yāreḏ, Yereḏ - "to descend"; Arabic: أَليَارَد‎ al-Yārad), in the Book of Genesis, was a sixth-generation descendant of Adam and Eve. His primary history is recounted in Genesis 5:18–20. Bible Narrative Jared is mentioned in Genesis 5:15-20, as part of the genealogy linking Adam to Noah. The following is taken from the King James Version of the Bible. 15 And Mahalaleel lived sixty and five years, and begat Jared: 16 And Mahalaleel lived after he begat Jared eight hundred and thirty years, and begat sons and daughters: 17 And all the days of Mahalaleel were eight hundred ninety and five years: and he died. 18 And Jared lived an hundred sixty and two years, and he begat Enoch: 19 And Jared lived after he begat Enoch eight hundred years, and begat sons and daughters: 20 And all the days of Jared were nine hundred sixty and two years: and he died. - [Genesis 5:15-20 KJV Genesis Timeline Jared was born 460 years after the creation of Adam and died in 1422 (aged 962 years). Additionally, Jared was a forefather of Noah and his three sons. Jared's age was given as 962 years old when he died, making him the second-oldest person mentioned in the Hebrew Bible and the Septuagint. In the Samaritan Pentateuch, his age was 62 at fatherhood and only 847 at death, making Noah the oldest and Jared the seventh-oldest. Book of Jubilees Narrative In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees (Chapter 4:15-20), his mother's name is Dinah. Jubilees states that Jared married a woman whose name is variously spelled as Bereka, Baraka, and Barakah, and the Bible speaks of Jared having become father to other sons and daughters (Genesis 5:13). Of those children, only Enoch is named specifically, born when Jared was 162 years old (Genesis 5:18, 5:22a, 5:24, Hebrews 11:5b, Jude 14–15). Enoch went on to marry Edna, according to Jubilees, and the sole named grandchild of Jared is Enoch's son Methuselah, the longest-living human mentioned in the Bible (Genesis 5:18, 5:21, 5:27). 15 And in the second week of the tenth jubilee A.M. Mahalalel took unto him to wife DinaH, the daughter of Barakiel the daughter of his father's brother, and she bare him a son in the third week in the sixth year, A.M. and he called his name Jared, for in his days the angels of the Lord descended on the earth, those who are named the Watchers, that they should instruct the children of men, and that they should do judgment and uprightness on the earth. 16 And in the eleventh jubilee A.M. Jared took to himself a wife, and her name was Baraka, the daughter of Râsûjâl, a daughter of his father's brother, in the fourth week of this jubilee, A.M. and she bare him a son in the fifth week, in the fourth year of the jubilee, and he called his name Enoch. LDS Church Narrative Enoch: The seventh from Adam. Son of Jared, and father of Methuselah (Gen. 5:18–24; Luke 3:37; Heb. 11:5). The biblical account of Enoch is scanty. It tells us that he was translated but gives nothing of the details of his ministry. A quotation from his prophecy is found in Jude 1:14. From latter-day revelation we learn much more of Enoch; specifically of his preaching, his city called Zion, his visions, and his prophecies. See D&C 107:48–57; Moses 6–7. From these sources we observe that he was a preacher of righteousness and a vigorous exponent of the gospel of Jesus Christ. We also note that not only Enoch but also his entire city was translated. We also become aware that Enoch was a much greater person with a far more significant ministry than one would ever suppose from the Bible alone. References * Enoch - LDS Bible Dictionary * Jared - Biblical Character Disambiguation * (biblical figure) Jared - Wikipedia * Genesis Ch 5 KJV * Luke Ch 3 KJV * I Chronicles Ch 1 - * Moses Ch 8 - Pearl of Great Price * D&C Section 107 * Genealogy of Jared - Familypedia * Jared - Religion.Wikia Category:Biblical figures Category:Enoch